The Heiress of CyberLife
by JaneAloe
Summary: Conor/(F)OC pairing. Sarah is a cop from Grand Rapids and the secret daughter of Elijah Kamski. She left Detroit to avoid the good and bad notoriety of being the founder of CyberLife's daughter, she is called to return when he passes away to inherit his estate. Elijah's death is not what it seems. Sarah meets our favorite detectives. Slow Burn. Rated M for swearing, may change.
1. One

I own nothing related to Quantic Dream's amazing Detroit Become Human or it's characters.

~This is my first ever FanFiction or even attempt at writing. I would love some constructive criticism, any positive thoughts or things you like about the story. I've always been a huge fan of but have never really had the courage to try writing anything myself, so we'll see how this goes. I also have changed a few things, for example Elijah is a bit older in my version of this story than in the game, just to help the story make a bit more sense. I may change the rating of the story, but I will notify anyone at the end of an old chapter, and start of a new one if I do. I know the OC female detective/Connor narrative is popular, but I also am a huge fan of that story type, so here we go. Thank you so much for reading ~

Sarah closed her eyes, maybe with them shut the words would make sense..

"Miss Ryan...I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you, about your father's passing.. but it's imperative we discuss his estate, as you are his only heir"

She couldn't look at the estate lawyer seated across from her in her father's living room. Mr. Niles, he had said his name was. He had called that morning, requested that she leave Grand Rapids and come to Detroit immediately, the rest of their conversation on the phone was hard to recall.

Her father, Elijah Kamski, was truly dead. A stroke they said, a complete and tragic abnormality, especially for someone so young. Sarah didn't have much of a relationship with him and rarely saw her father. Her mother and Elijah's relationship ended before she was even born. Given both being 18 at the time and her father launching a global company probably had something to do with that. Her father was so consumed in his work, founding CyberLife, changing the world, creating a new species. His fascination with playing god, and his brilliance playing equal parts in driving him a bit mad.

And now here Sarah sat, finally opening her eyes as Chloe placed a cup of tea in her hands. Sarah quietly thanked her, to which Chloe offered a gentle sad smile. It never ceased to amaze Sarah how spectacular it was, that her father truly did create living beings.

Through the fog she managed to hear he was leaving her his home, his fortune, and all of his other belongings. Though Sarah was never interested in Elijah's wealth. Her inheritance apparently also included "guardianship" of all three Chloe's. Why he gave them all the same name never made much sense to Sarah, but then again neither did most of his life.

Perhaps surprisingly, Elijah was not a totally absent father, he paid for Sarah to attend school, paid for her to attend the best dance classes, martial arts classes, chorus instructors, whatever interest she had, he poured money into. Elijah never understood how to spend more than 5 minutes with her though. Not only was he a very busy man, Sarah also supposed he didn't know how to be a father. For someone who spent so much time creating and being fascinated by humanity, and empathy, he sure struggled to emulate it himself. Spending his retirement as a recluse, with the Chloe's.

As a young girl Sarah had to leave life as Elijah Kamski's daughter behind. Her mother and Elijah had always agreed that Sarah should have her mothers last name, "Ryan". Being the Elijah Kamski's daughter was more pressure and notoriety than Sarah and her mother could handle. As the job market changed, humans began losing their jobs to be replaced by machines. Androids offered cheap labor, they didn't require health insurance, retirement, etc. Many people began to hate androids, hate CyberLife, and hate the name Kamski. Sarah and her mother would have been treated like leper's. In the interest in protecting Sarah, and her anonymity, her mother and Elijah had decided it would be safest for her to move away from Detroit.

After seeing his lifestyle, seeing the protests, and the anger Sarah never had any interest in her father's, fame, lifestyle, or being a CEO. She wanted to be in law enforcement, to be like the man she admired most, her grandfather.

He had been a Detroit police officer, and while he may not have had global fame like her father, he was a bit of a legend within the DPD. After working a long and honorable career, he finally retired after 30 years of service and moved in with Sarah and her mother. After they moved out of Detroit, he had worked as a private investigator, consulting with the Grand Rapids police department. Her grandfather was the true father figure in Sarah's life.

She grew up idolizing him, his sense of duty, his pride in his work, his humor, and his ability to see the good in the world when he often was working with the worst parts of humanity. He'd always implore lessons of helping others, to believe in goodness, and doing the right thing. He also passed on his love of solving puzzles.

"It's all about piecing together the full picture, you can't solve a puzzle with just a few pieces." he'd say to Sarah as he sat at his desk, catching her watching him read through case-files.

Now in his 70's he just enjoyed his retired life. He had beamed with pride alongside her mother when Sarah graduated from the police academy. It was not nearly as globally renowned as her father's accomplishments, but she was proud of herself all the same. It also didn't hurt that apparently she did inherit some of her father's talents. In the academy she excelled and mastered her cyber security training courses.

Her father she supposed had been proud in his own way. He seemed to somehow find time to follow her career. Sending flowers when she was promoted, though she supposed it was probably more likely that Chloe who had been the one to take the time to order and send them.

Sarah had always felt sorry for the Chloe's. It was such a contradiction, them being kept as shut-ins with her father after he left his company. Her father always preached that androids were independent, yet here they all were.. seemingly isolated in this house.

Elijah "mutually" (or so she was told) with the board of directors, decided to step away from CEO of CyberLife. Her father felt the company was focused on profit. Which after he realized the androids had real consciousness, his purpose changed. He was focused on creation, the creation of a "better being." Naturally the Board thought he was insane. They couldn't, or perhaps didn't want to believe androids were alive. Their minds were focused on profit, Elijah's beliefs were seen as a hinderance, so he left. He moved into this giant house, with the Chloe's and cut himself off from the world. He seemed to use the Chloe's as some sort of case study in android sentience.

For all his flaws, Sarah always believed her father was right, androids were truly alive. She hadn't needed Marcus' news headlining rebellion to recognize that. Androids had been "free" for about 2 months now, though this was absolutely what could generously be called an "adjustment period."

Her father keeping the Chloe's in this house never seemed to match up with his belief that they were more than just servants or his science project. He was studying them, he had said, studying their empathy and was fascinated by it. Sarah knew first hand how her fathers desire for being at the forefront of science, and desire to play God, often gave him his own sense of right and wrong.

"Miss Ryan?"

Sarah snapped back to the present, finally fully looking at Mr. Niles sitting across from her, his face sympathetic.

"I was sorry to hear of your mother's passing... this year has undoubtedly been difficult for you."

She dropped her gaze at the thought of the car accident. Feeling Chloe's comforting hand on her shoulder she looked him in the eyes once more.

"Thank you."

"I should also mention miss Ryan..."

She watched as he hesitated

"The board of directors, they.. they were not aware that Mr. Kamski had an heir. It.. ah.. seems they had assumed his shares of the company would be divided amongst themselves."

Adjusting his tie, he continued

"I of course let them know that legally I could not tell them anything about Mr. Kamski's heir, or the details of your inheritance... but they did inquire if you would potentially be interested in selling your shares... I.. I just thought I should let you know."

"Right.." business men were like vultures, looking to pick at the scraps of her father. He hasn't even been deceased 24 hours.

Rolling her eyes

"Well, I hardly feel properly informed or even inclined to consider that right now."

"No, no. Of course not, take your time. As now _your_ estate attorney, feel free to contact me with any questions you may have...There will be many meetings in the coming weeks to continue discussions of the future of CyberLife after the revolution. Once it comes to vote, they will want to hear from you."

Nodding she simply replied

"Where do I sign?"


	2. Two

Keeping her full identity a secret had been a challenge her entire life. It didn't help that Sarah, with the exception of her mothers almond shaped eyes and petite but straight bridged nose, was the spitting image of her father. She had his long lean face shape, his dark hair and his striking blue eyes. Had anyone seen the two standing next to each other, surely someone would have made the connection.

While her mother and father may not have been able to sustain a romantic relationship, there was never animosity or resentment between the two. Elijah and her mother had grown up together, being the same age and from the same neighborhood, they were always quite close. Though it became apparent at a very young age, Elijah was nothing short of a prodigy, building everything from computers, to robotic arms in his basement.

Sarah's mother after discovering her pregnancy agreed with Elijah that he was going down a path her mother simply could not and did not want to follow. He was nothing short of an instant celebrity, a modern Einstein. He attracted just about as much infamy and hatred as he did fame and notoriety. He made a lot of powerful people a lot of money, and he made a lot of people angry "playing god." Once it became apparent androids were taking human jobs, the hatred escalated. Elijah and her mother never wanted Sarah's life to be caught up in the controversy.

It was difficult as a child to understand why her father wasn't a direct part of her life but yet was this mysterious man who made things happen behind the scenes. A simple card would be his only form of attendance at her birthday parties, though her mother always sent him pictures. He would inquire about her grades, her hobbies and interests. Their communication was minimal, but consistent. Elijah, with his ability to manipulate and control data, was able to easily hide any and all financial support he provided to allow Sarah access to a comfortable, but not pretentious lifestyle. Not that Sarah's mother would have allowed or had any interest in the luxuries of Elijah's wealth.

To friends and even family (besides her grandfather) Sarah's father was a man her mother had met while traveling looking at colleges. In a different time perhaps her mother would have earned a reputation for such a conception, but luckily she grew up in a progressive era. Sarah didn't know much about who her father was, globally, until she was old enough to understand the importance of keeping it a secret. It wasn't until having to move to Grand Rapids 17 years ago when it truly resonated. Sarah was able to see and recognize the anger and resentment people had towards CyberLife and her father. Her mother feared it, her grandfather feared it, and so did she even at 11 years old.

Now as a 28 year old woman, she didn't even know how she _would_ tell someone who her father was. Would they even believe her? Would they think they could access Kamski money? Would they think she was insane like her father? Sarah usually quickly became exhausted thinking about it, it was so much simpler being Sarah Ryan than Sarah Kamski.

Her grandfather had a lot to do with her ability to cope with her less than typical relationship with her father. He helped her to learn that some things in life were bigger than herself, to be grateful for all she did have, because so many people had a lot less. His guidance allowed her to grow up with perspective, humility, her dry wit, and a moral code.

Her mother was an amazing woman, was always so strong, she knew exactly who she was, and never let herself get lost in Elijah. She made sure Sarah always felt loved, and wanted. She supported Sarah in everything she did. She took Sarah to all her dance classes, and even the martial arts ones, and watched with pride as Sarah mastered several different forms of MMA.

Sarah immediately loved her mixed martial arts classes. Her grandfather had participated in the sport when he was younger, which initiated Sarah's curiously. Much like her dance classes, it required her to practice mental discipline and clarity. MMA turned out to be very cathartic to her while growing up. She loved feeling strong, knowing her body and pushing herself to see what she could do. It greatly benefited her in the police academy as well, earning her a lot of praise from the training officers. Sarah was always a passionate person and emotional person, practicing never failed to bring her back down to Earth when she needed it.

xxxxxxxxxx

The first thing Sarah did after Mr. Niles left was inform all three Chloe's that they were free to go if they wished. After some hesitation and hushed debate, two decided to leave their life of solitude and luxury to go pursue working with Marcus. Hoping to find their new sense of purpose with his cause. Sarah made sure she gave them a generous donation with which to start their new lives, as well as reminded them that the door was always open for them to return. In their own way, they were her father's family, or at least he would have considered them so.

The remaining Chloe, who Sarah had always thought of as the lead Chloe, chose to stay. She was the one Sarah had always conversed with, as well as her father's most trusted confidant. Her father would often utilize Chloe to communicate with Sarah, she kept their conversations secure and helped maintain Kamski's distance from Sarah. Not to mention he was often times was too busy to find time to communicate directly.

Chloe was a truly kind person, they didn't speak often, but she always expressed an interest in Sarah's life. She enjoyed their conversations, and Sarah quickly grew to trust the android. Chloe seemed to prefer to be underestimated, unlike the ostentatious persona that her father once was, she was content to be in the background, but she was equally brilliant as far as Sarah could tell. She was Elijah's assistant for years, helping him with whatever sentience project he was working on, and she was fiercely loyal. While the other two Chloe's lounged and kept Elijah company (Sarah didn't want to think too much into that) this Chloe had a much more professional relationship with her father.

"All I know is here...this house, this life. I'm not sure what my role in the real world would be...Your father, and yourself are the only two humans I truly know" Chloe spoke analytically though her expression and body language appeared distracted.

"Well, you know you're welcome here..there's no need to leave unless you want to."

Chloe nodded and smiled softly in return.

Elijah's death must have been just as much if not more of a shock for her. Chloe saw and lived with her father every single day, her entire existence revolved around him, and she was the one who found his body.

Elijah certainly had his share of flaws, but he was brilliant, and unwaveringly believed in the humanity of androids. The Chloe's always seemed to see the good in him. Sarah often wondered if they truly enjoyed their lives with him.

The last time Sarah had seen her father was a few months ago. She had been almost fatally shot about three years ago, after that he had insisted on seeing her in person every few months. Though the focus of these visits was her physical well being, not Elijah starting a traditional father daughter relationship. Hacking a self driving taxi to collect and deliver her without anyone being any the wiser, keeping their secret safe. Remembering that day... remembering almost dying, was never easy. She hadn't even been on duty.

xxxxxxxxx

_Sitting at a local dinner outside of Grand Rapids, chatting over coffee and eggs with Regina. She glanced out the window, where an android speaking with a human caught her attention. It was rare seeing androids this far out of the city, fewer people could afford them, not to mention the distance from CyberLife support. Sarah noticed the change in body language, the Human was quickly getting visibly agitated, the android appeared frozen in confusion, and probably fear. The man, who appeared to now be yelling, was probably high as fuck. Red ice turning into a full blown epidemic made the signs so easy to recognize; anger, aggression, irrational behavior. After some angry finger jabbing and what was surely a verbal assault, he went as far as knocking the android to the ground._

_Fucking red ice._

_Sarah pushed back from the table and stood. "Jesus.. here we go, I'll be right back."_

_Regina huffed in feigned annoyance at having their breakfast interrupted_

_"Do you reallyyy have to get involved, our food will be here soon..."_

_Sarah smiled, Regina never ceased to make her laugh. Her dry humor sometimes rubbed people the wrong way, but Sarah and Regina immediately clicked, knowing to never take the other too seriously._

_"relax Regs, my coffee needs a minute to come down to a reasonable drinking temperature anyways."_

_"Don't take too long, I've been literally dying to tell you about Tom.. and I'm not waiting for you to eat."_

_"I'm gonna have to cuff the guy, call the station, give them my name and ask them to send a unit to take the him to the stati—"_

_Regina stopped looking at her, but instead was looking out the window._

_"...oh shit"_

_Sarah turned her head to follow Regina's gaze outside, where the man had produced a gun from his jacket, and was now pointing it at the android who had yet to stand._

_"Oh Fucking hell"_

_Sarah had to quickly push through the crowd of people that had now converged, trying to watch the events unfold outside the windows. _

_"POLICE, MOVE"_

_Her heart was pounding in her chest, breathing deep to maintain her composure__. She had to hurry._

xxxxxxxx

Chloe's voice snapped her out of her memory.

"Sarah?"

"Yea Chlo?"

Chloe hesitated, but sounded hopeful "...you'll be moving in here?"

".. I.. uh.. I hadn't really gotten that far yet Chlo, I've gotta figure out the arrangements, and then I can think about that."

Chloe probably didn't cherish the idea of living alone in this big empty house, not that Sarah could blame her. But, packing her life up wasn't a simple task, she had her job, and her grandfather in Grand Rapids. He was her only family left.

Briefly massaging her temples still trying to take in everything that had happened since her phone rang that morning. She looked up to offer the android a tired smile.

"I'll be here for the next few days at least" she assured Chloe, I'll call pop. He'll want to be here."

xxxxxxxxxxx

After filling her grandfather in on her father's passing, as well as the conversation with the lawyer, he had insisted on coming to Detroit immediately, as she knew he would. Technology was an amazing thing, while in great health for a man his age, it would be difficult for him to travel here if he had to drive himself.

"Sarah, I'm coming...you're not doing this alone... We can make the arrangements together."

She had to hold back tears at hearing his voice, it never failed to comfort her. He had a difficult year himself, burying his daughter, Sarah's mother, had been harder on him than anything he had yet experienced in life. Yet here he was immediately soothing, comforting her, and offering help. The gratitude and admiration for his character and who he was, never failed to humble her.

Losing her mother still knocked the wind out of her everytime she thought about it. She may not have had the father daughter relationship with Elijah that most little girls envision having with their father. But he was her father, and in his own way he loved her, and she loved him.

"Thanks Pop...the lawyer, he told me that Elijah..." she paused "That Dad.. didn't want any formal services, he just asked to be cremated"

She supposed the silent passing to the afterlife fell in line with his recluse lifestyle, though she was sure the public would be surprised, his death would undoubtedly be in the paper.

"I'll be there in a few hours sweetheart... I love you"

"I love you too Pop"

xxxxxxxxxx

**_-Author note_**:I promise Connor and Hank will be here soon, I just need to lay the groundwork for Sarah's personality and how she came to be where she is. I also didn't want to just rush right into action without setting a scene. I wanted to elaborate Sarah's perspective, as well has how her father managed to maintain being anonymous, without Sarah resenting him as an adult for it. This was a bit longer of a chapter, hopefully it's not overkill, but I'd love feedback. Thank you again for taking time out of your day to read this. I hope you enjoy it

Crimson Dragon x: thank you so much for your review and advice!! I'm going to practice inserting the line breaks, (it does appear I'm having a bit of technical difficulties with both the app, and the web version accomplishing this) I'd love to know what you think about the placement, or if you had any insight on how to do them better, everything I tried besides the "xxxxx" wouldn't save in my document manager. Also, plot wise, I certainly have mixed feeling about Kamski too. I will absolutely be adressing Kamski trying to see if Connor would shoot Chloe.

Hilarious 969: thanks so much!! it's nice to know you liked it! :)


	3. Three

The phone ringing was the first sound Sarah heard after a frustrating night of tossing and turning.

It felt so strange sleeping in her father's house... felt strange even being there knowing he was gone. Sarah hadn't had the opportunity to spend much time looking around Elijah's home before. She had spent most of the little time she was here in his lab, in the basement of the sprawling home.

_This is such a.. surreal.. window into his life, being here like this. For someone so passionate he has...had...the most bland and boring decor._

Modern interior was certainly not to Sarah's taste, it had a sleek efficiency to it which she appreciated, but she preferred something with a bit more character. Her apartment in Grand Rapids was small, but she had made it her own. Sarah assumed she fit just about every "28 year old single woman" stereotype, but she loved lots of blankets and candles. _And I don't care_ she thought thinking of Regina teasing her "_are you hosting a damn seance in here?"_

She stretched and sleepily answered the phone

"Hello?"

"Ah miss Ryan, I hope I didn't wake you...it's Niles... the coroner has released your father's body. They have asked if you would like to see him before he's cremated?"

This gave Sarah pause.. she hadn't had the option of seeing her mothers body after her car accident. She tried to push memories of her mother's death out of her mind.. _one thing at a time right now._

"...Miss Ryan?"

"Yea.. sorry, yes I.. of course I want to see him... I just um, want to be sure for now my identity won't be compromised.. I haven't decided how or if I want to go public and having people know who I am. I just want to focus on dad right now"

"Of course Miss Ryan I completely understand.. I can take measures to prepare.. this afternoon? Say two o'clock? Without embalming your father I'm sad to say the coroner doesn't want to wait much longer.. I may be able to push till tomorrow?"

_I am **not** leaving dad in that creepy ass...dead body room.. Jesus I need sleep.._

"I'd like to see him today..I'll be bringing Chloe as well as my grandfather"

"Of course as you wish, I will call you once I have secured the arrangements"

"Thank you Mr. Niles"

_This is it.. I'm going to say goodbye_.

The smell of bacon removed her from her thoughts. She hadn't eaten since.. well since she arrived in Detroit

Padding slowly down the hallway rubbing her eyes, she reached the kitchen to see Pop at the stove and Chloe making coffee

He smiled his warm gentle smile, the one that says "_I'm here"_

"Good morning sweetheart, are you hungry?"

"God yes...and I'd love some of that coffee if you don't mind" she said attempting a cheeky grin as she sat at the breakfast bar.

"Food will be ready shortly! Chloe take a seat, I'll pour the coffee"

Chloe laughed softly, probably not used to being told to sit and relax, taking a seat next to Sarah.

Sarah figured she should update them on today's plan.

"I talked to Mr. Niles.. he's going to call back about saying goodbye before cremation... He expects to call me early this afternoon and we can head down there."

Chloe and Pop nodded in response.

"Well, let's eat.. and then Sarah, I think you would benefit from a bit more sleep" Pop said taking in her disheveled appearance.

* * *

A little more rested, and a lot more showered, Sarah climbed into the secure cab (she hacked into it just to be sure) that would take them to and from the crematorium.

They rode in silence, Pop with a hand on her arm, Chloe looking solemn, and Sarah staring out the window listening to the rain.

* * *

Seeing her father on that cold metal slab sent a shock through her. He may not have been the typical father figure, to put it mildly, but he was still her father. He had loved her in his own way, and had done his best for her.

After some time saying their goodbyes, Sarah turned to follow Pop out the door, but Chloe placed a hand on her forearm.

"Sarah.. is it okay if I take an extra moment? I won't be long"

She could hear the stress in Chloe's voice, though the android was clearly trying to hide it. She nodded sympathetically at her, placing her other hand on top of Chloe's.

"Of course Chlo, take all the time you need, we'll wait for you in the other room"

* * *

Her father's ashes would take a few days to be collected, and then placed in the urn her and Chloe had picked out. There was a silence that hung over the group as they re-entered Elijah's home.

Chloe, who was clearly stressed asked to be excused to the basement to think. Sarah felt for Chloe, her own grief aside, she could see how deeply Elijah's death affected Chloe.

Flopping down on to one of the living room couches, she looked at her grandfather.

"What do I do now Pop?"

"I've been thinking about that actually... Sarah what if we stayed?"

She hesitated

"... what do you mean _stay_? Stay here?... Pop my job, my apartment... it's not that simple.. I don't know... Is that what you want?"

"Sweetie I have _always_ loved Detroit, it was my home my whole life, before we moved to Grand Rapids. I was happy here... you were happy here" he hesitated, knowing he was approaching a sensitive subject "I just have been thinking.. you haven't been happy in Grand Rapids these past few years and after your mother...well, maybe a change would be good."

When Sarah remained silent he continued

"I know the captain in charge of the DPD central station, Fowler, he was my mentee when he first joined the force... he's a good man. I could call him?"

_He's right.. you're not happy_ she thought

* * *

After graduating from the police academy, her naivety had to make way for reality. She wasn't going to walk in to the precinct her first day with her shiny new police badge and start her career as an amazing crime solving detective. She had to do her time and she had to earn it.

One area of the Grand Rapids police department that always had opportunity for new officers was undercover ops. Sarah jumped at the opportunity to advance quickly and prove herself. In this role she was typically posing as someone looking to purchase red ice, and flushing out dealers. It was dangerous work, typically performed by younger officers without children at home, and very few people wanted to do it.

Luckily her advanced MMA skills, particularly in Krav Maga, convinced her captain she could handle being in the field. Busting her ass for a few years, earning some scars, was building her a respectable reputation among the force, but she still had a ways to go. While she took great pride in her work, it wasn't enough, she wanted that detective's desk; the pride elite squad, to be just like her grandfather.

Funny how being shot, provided her the shortcut to her dream job. Except that it wasn't funny, it was awful. She almost died that day outside the diner. Her undercover career was also completely compromised. The headlines "**Young police officer shot outside of crowded diner in broad daylight**" _with_ her photo didn't allow for her to continue undercover work. Not to mention the social media coverage from the patrons in the diner. Further complicating matters, _legally_ she had been shot in the line of duty, even if it was technically her day off. It truly was a touch of scientific genius, and a bit of miracle she was even alive.. thinking back to that time, what it took and what it _did_ to her to come back...

Not so funny was that not all of the officers felt it was fair that someone so young was promoted to detective. Even though they didn't blame her directly, it didn't help them respect her. None of her fellow officers were ever disrespectful or outwardly rude to her, but their opinions were clear. In their minds she was a young kid, not a seasoned officer. It made work difficult, and she wasn't making many friends. Not to mention the internal changes she felt after what happened, she felt like.. an outcast.

Regina was really her only friend, she had at least had her mother and her grandfather. But after losing her mother... it had been a rough year, and the truth was, Grand Rapids didn't feel like home.

* * *

Snapping out of her thoughts

"Alright Pop... I'm not against you calling. Just to see if a transfer is even possible.. he may not even have any openings" she pinched the bridge of her nose "I don't want a handout... if he doesn't need another detective don't push it... and this isn't a definite yes."

_The last thing I need is a new group of detectives thinking I have a job I didn't earn._

He beamed

"I'll call today"

* * *

After cleaning up a late dinner, wrapping a plate for Chloe, before unwrapping it, remembering she couldn't eat, and packed it away to put it in the fridge. Sarah took a seat next to her grandfather.

"I talked to Fowler"

She felt that her stomach clench.

"Oh kay.. that's good. What did he say?"

"Well apparently after the revolution, as much good as it brought, it has meant the precinct has had new challenges. Fowler is frustrated. Their android police officers now of course have to be paid, assuming they want to even stay, which is also a budget problem. Ultimately the end result is he's operating with less staff. Also, he now has a whole new and large, group of Detroit citizens to protect. Crime is high right now as tension is high, peaceful revolution aside."

"Okay soooo, he can't hire new staff even if he and needs them?"

"No no, uniformed patrol officers, which most androids were, is a different line of his budget. Apparently he actually only has one detective who is an android. Fowler said he's indispensable, so they figured that out. They do have an opening for another detective as well... he said he'd love to meet you!"

Sarah couldn't help but smile, the way Pop was looking at her, so proud. She hadn't even gotten the job yet, and he was looking at her like she was already the star detective she wanted to be. _I don't know what I would do without this man._

"Alright Pop, thank you" she leaned over and hugged him "I'll go down to the precinct tomorrow"

"And Sarah, this isn't a handout...you're young, but you're a good detective. You're going to be a great one. Fowler isn't giving you this chance because of me.."

He always knew what she was thinking, she sighed.

"Does he know about my accident?"

"Yes and no, I had told him that you were shot.. I'm sure he would be able to see your records anyways. But I didn't know how much I could tell him without needing to explain you're Elijah's daughter."

"Well yea, I'm sure it will have to come out at some point... but I would love to procrastinate that"

"It doesn't have to be right now, it doesn't negatively impact your ability to do your job, it's not like you put anyone at risk... though it will be something that will have to be addressed. Maybe it would be best if I told him"

"You trust him that much? Pop I.. I'm not ready for my face to be all over the place like dad's.. I don't want that I never have wanted that"

"I do, Fowler is a good man. Look just worry about your meeting tomorrow for now, we can spend some more time thinking about what to say."

She nodded in agreement

He took her hand, with a soft smile

"Sarah, at some point you're going to have to let someone see and know the real you, to let someone into your life in a meaningful way. I won't be here forever."

"I'm not alone Pop" she sighed knowing he was right "I have Regina, she's been my best friend for years-"

"She doesn't know who you really are though Sarah" He persisted "Sweetie, we lose a piece of ourselves when we keep secrets, you have to trust someone eventually"

To be honest she wasn't sure how, she trusted Regina, but it gets to a point where you've told a lie so long, how do you tell the truth. Sarah wasn't sure how to say _"Hey Regs, I can't believe I haven't mentioned this but I'm the daughter of the world's most famous CEO, anywayssss what's new with you?"_ Ultimately Sarah knew she was making excuses. It was just that trying to think of what to say, how to say it, and when to say it often just resulted in giving her anxiety, and then she avoided it.

sighing "I know Pop, I know you're right"

Taking a moment to look around she asked him

"Have you seen Chlo? Is she still downstairs?"

He frowned looking concerned

"I haven't seen her come up."

"You think we should check on her?"

Pop hesitated

"Perhaps tomorrow, she went through a real trauma, finding your father like that. Let's give her some space to grieve for now."

"You're right" Sarah sighed "I just worry about her...dad's gone, and the other two Chloe's... she's got to be feeling lonely"

* * *

**Author note:** okay now we're really going to be meeting Connor and Hank lol. This will be a slower-burn story for sure. I'd love to know what you guys think of how I've worked in Sarah's internal dialogue, if it's an obvious and fluid transition? Or if I should do something else to make it easier to read? If it is difficult, I'll make changes and update the chapter.

Anyways thank you all again so much for taking time out of your day to read my story!

Crimson dragon x: thank you so so much! I really appreciate the advice, I finally got it to work! :):):) (or at least it looks like it here, so hopefully it still looks like this post upload)


	4. Four

The next morning Sarah woke early, having slept better than the night before. Stretching her taught muscles and getting out of bed she managed to pull on her sports bra and black gym leggings. She made her way to her father's gym, naturally he had a personal gym inside his home.

_It's surreal to be surrounded by so much wealth. This place feels more like a fancy hotel than a home._

Sarah had certainly grown up comfortable, but she did not live this lavish lifestyle. Her mother and grandfather had not wanted her growing up surrounded by that much wealth. Also, it would have been pretty difficult to explain where all their money came from.

The gym was the only other room Sarah had spent any time in besides the lab before her father died. It had treadmills, stationary bicycles, free weights, a bench, and boxing equipment. _Basically workout heaven._ She slid on her boxing gloves and approached the heavy bag. Her father had purchased this at her request, he had needed to run tests on her exercising and heart rate, during her recovery here, and she told him that she refused to job every single day. Sarah loved boxing, perhaps not as much as Krav Maga, but she didn't have the option of a sparring partner right now. She loved feeling her muscles flex, and tire after the repeated use. It cleared her mind, and today it allowed her to unleash all the tension she didn't realize she had been hanging on to. Like letting out a deep breath she hadn't realized she was holding. An added bonus was that Sarah loved feeling strong, loved being able to have the control of her body and strength.

Exercising had always been a great way for Sarah to cope with any stress or anxiety she was having. It was strange as a teenager, seeing protesters knowing the deep hatred they had for her father, how they blamed androids and him for their problems. It's not like their anger was unfounded either, there was real and true suffering that had resulted because of CyberLife. Not to mention her father was responsible for the newest form of slavery. Not only would humans hate her, but would androids too? As supportive and understanding as her mother and grandfather were, it was a lot to take in. To realize that people, that even her friends, may hate her if they ever learned the truth. Sparring never ceased to make her feel better, because if she was in her head, she was getting hit. She knew she would have to do some other exercises after, but for right now, punching this heavy bag was more for therapy than exercise. After two hours of boxing and then some full body circuit training, it was for a shower.

Looking through the few clothes that she had packed and had hanging in her father's closet she settled on a simple, perhaps slightly masculine, but professionally cut black suit with a crisp white dress shirt underneath. Her only decoration being the necklace she never went any where without since her mother given it to her. A talisman featuring a gryphon, representing bravery and strength. Her mother her had given her the necklace as a gift after Sarah graduated the police academy.

She went to the master bathroom, which was larger than her entire bedroom in her apartment, to stand in front the absurdly large mirror it contained. _Jesus dad, this is a bit vain _she thought smiling slightly to herself, thinking he probably would have laughed at that. She undressed and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water sooth the tired muscles in her back and shoulders. Once done she stepped out of the shower and into the towel to begin the process of combing and blowdrying her hair. Once she dressed she pulled her dark hair into a sleek professional pony tail and took in her appearance. Her dark hair always made her blue eyes stand out, her only makeup was a bit of mascara and shading in her eyebrows. Her necklace hidden beneath _I look the part of "young aspiring detective" at least. _

She was ready to go meet Captain Fowler.

As she walked out to the kitchen where Pop was making breakfast.

"Still no sign of Chloe?"

He let out a concerned sigh

"No... I'm afraid not, I'm going to head down there to check on her after you leave" he offered her a smile "Are you ready for your big day?"

"Popppp" she chuckled "It's just a meeting, I don't want you to get too excited, he may not offer me a job."

Raising his palms to shoulders "I know, I know, I just have fond memories of that place. I think it would be good for you. Whatever happens we're in it together."

Grabbing a piece of toast for the cab and heading to the door she called back.

"I love you Pop, I'll see you in a bit"

* * *

Well two things were clear about two minutes in to her conversation with Fowler, one was that he had a deep respect for her grandfather, the other being that Pop had greatly exaggerated _"He'd love to meet you!"_ Fowler may be a lot of things, loving to meet anyone, didn't appear to be one of them.

Walking into the precinct had been uneventful, Fowler had called while she was in the cab, and pushed their meeting back until noon. Sarah spent the morning walking around downtown. It had felt like forever since she had been here, much had changed. Not seeing many officers when she walked in, she assumed most people were out to lunch, she was relived at the offered privacy seeing as Fowler apparently had glass for office walls.

"So you're Ryan's granddaughter?"

"Yes sir"

"You're a detective in Grand Rapids?"

_he sounds military_

"That's correct sir"

"Ryan tells me you're considering a transfer"

"That is also correct sir, I wasn't sure if you had any positions... I don't want any special considerations."

At this Captain Fowler leaned forward over his desk.

"Do I _look_ like the kind of man who hands out detective desks to anyone asking?"

Sarah tried not to tense.

"No sir"

"No I do not." he paused "I do have need in this precinct for detectives. I looked over your file, you're still too green to operate independently, not to mention you're new here. This is not Grand Rapids, this is Detroit, the center of the android revolution, with it's own unique policing and public safety challenges."

Fowler sat back, and Sarah waited for him to continue.

"You will be assigned to a partner team, the lead detective will be your mentor. Your grandfather may have told you he was mine when I first joined. It will be beneficial to you."

"You're offering me a job sir?"

Fowler sighed probably frustrated she asked such an obvious question. But Sarah could see kindness behind his eyes, he may have a rough exterior, but she could immediately tell he was a good and honorable man.

"Yes.. you will work with Anderson and Connor. Think of Anderson as your mentor. But, believe me when I say his disciplinary file is _not_ something you want to emulate. Despite that, he is a damn good detective and you would do well to learn from him."

Sarah struggled but managed to suppress the grin that was forming on her face. She hadn't expected to feel this sense of relief at being offered a position. _This feeling is probably a sign that Pop was right, I needed a change, needed to come home._

Sarah stood and reached forward to shake Fowler's hand.

"Thank you sir, you won't regret it sir"

"The name Ryan has done great things for the DPD, I expect you to do the same." Fowler released her hand and continued "Be here at 8am tomorrow, Hank will most likely not be here, but Connor will."

"Thank you sir, I'll be here"

Fowler didn't respond already focused on his computer.

Letting herself out of the glass cube Fowler called his office, she walked down the steps and turned to walk out of the precinct without turning her head. She could feel eyes on her, but didn't let herself turn her head to look around, and tried to disappear in the crowd of officers returning from lunch.

* * *

Connor and Hank had returned from Hank's lunch break, storing the remains of what the Lieutenant considered food in the break room fridge, when they noticed a stranger exiting Fowler's office.

Hank looked to Connor who was watching the woman as she walked towards the exit of the precinct.

"Who the hell do you think that is?"

"I'm not sure, we are not at an angle where I can run facial recognition"

"Hmpf.. with that suit she better not be another _fucking_ FBI agent" Hank said frustrated.

The edges of Connors mouth turned up ever so slightly, Hank hated the FBI, and in general seemed to find most people annoying. Since returning to find Hank after Marcus' rebellion, the Lieutenant had taken him in. Connor had nowhere to go, and living with Hank and Sumo was certainly teaching him a lot about deviancy. Though Connor knew he still had a lot to learn, about himself as well as humanity. Hank said he was far too literal. Though it may have been more _"You gotta stop taking everything so god damn literal."_

Connor couldn't help but notice the way the mystery human walked. It was inconsistent with the style she wore. Hanks assumption that she was FBI or of some similar importance was a logical conclusion, based off of human wardrobe. However, Connor had also found there was body language consistent with those FBI agents who were attempting to exude dominance and importance. She did not walk with the same type of gait as he had previously observed and filed. It was curious, but he concluded it was unlikely she was FBI. She almost seemed like she walked to blend in, which intrigued the android, who _was_ she?.

Hank looked away from the woman back to face Connor, who Hank noticed was watching the woman until she fully left his sight. Connor turned to face Hank who had raised an eyebrow.

"Yes lieutenant?"

"You going to pick your jaw up or leave it on the floor there?" Hank said smugly.

He loved catching Connor in human moments. Despite his gruff exterior Hank had a deep affection for the android. Connor was going to find his way in this world, but he needed to be pushed. Hank could still see the struggle of independence from his programming was frustrating for him.

Forever the literal, Connor's expression became confused.

"Lieutenant I don't understand what you're referring to, are you unwell?"

Hank chuckled slightly about to retort until Fowler's booming voice broke through their thoughts.

"Anderson, my office. Now."

* * *

Sarah was still in shock when she returned to Elijah's home. It was now evening since she had to stop downtown to pick up a few outfits and other necessities, to last the rest of the week until she was able to return to Grand Rapids for her belongings. She also decided to move her car to a different location for her to drive it into work the next morning. She still didn't want to risk anyone seeing her personal vehicle coming and going from Elijah's home, and her coworkers would certainly think it was strange if she kept arriving and leaving work in a cab. She would just have to hack a secure cab to take her to her car in the morning, and from her car back home in the evenings.

Placing her bags down and walking in to find Pop at his now usual post in the kitchen, he turned to her and smiled.

"Well?"

"Well I have a job offer"

Pop beamed with pride and pulled her in to a hug.

"I'm so proud, the name Ryan returns to the DPD"

Stepping back

"I'm going to need to go home this weekend and pack my apartment, talk about breaking my lease with my landlord... though now I don't have to worry about paying a fee. I also want to tell Regina in person that I'm moving."

"I really believe this is the best place for you, Detroit may have it's flaws, but you'll find peace here. This is the center of equality and revolution right now." He said as he smiled encouragingly at her.

"I know Pop, talking to Fowler, transferring, it felt right in my gut.. " She paused "Though thinking of the revolution, at some point Mr. Niles is going to call me about my shares of CyberLife. I guess dad not only left me all his shares, but also board decision making power... he was allowing for his vote to be done by a board member proxy, but that consent doesn't pass to me without me signing something."

Her grandfather looked deep in thought at that.

"Well Sarah, CyberLife I think is going to have a major role in the future of androids, and the really the world as a whole" His eyes darkening "Before you were born, there was a lot of controversy around a pharmaceutical company that were the sole producers of EpiPens. They knew people needed them to potentially save their lives, or even children's lives, so the company jacked up the price. They knew people _had_ to buy them, and they stood to make a lot of profit."

Sarah was disgusted.

"That's _seriously_ fucked up"

"Very much so, my point being, it is disgusting what greed will make people Sarah. CyberLife, making thirium, as well as biocomponents, the potential is certainly there for power to be abused. Losing the sale of androids for the time being, is a huge profit loss. I think you should take some time to make an informed decision, I'd trust you with this much power more than a business man."

"I have a lot to think about, and a lot to learn... I'd love to talk to Chlo about this, she understands more about CyberLife than me." Being an android certainly qualified Chloe as an expert, not to mention she was the CEO and founders assistant for years. She was certainly more qualified than Sarah to understand what the future held for CyberLife.

"Ah yes, I checked on her... She's still in the basement, something about needing to download new programming. She said she did want to speak to you when you returned home."

"She down in the lab?"

her grandfather nodded.

* * *

Walking downstairs to the lab Sarah found Chloe moving between several computers. Sarah could see the tension in the back of her shoulders in the way she leaned over them. Chloe was focused on something. Looking around Sarah couldn't ignore her gut _something feels..off. _ Looking around the lab memories of her father came flooding back, this lab was his haven. Looking around the room she saw the exam table with all of its equipment, cabinets of thirium and biocomponents, more computers in one room than Sarah had ever seen, as well as the machine her father used to run analysis' on Chloe when necessary. .

"Hey Chlo, how are you feeling"

"..confused...I've been downloading new programming on human biology, I never had much of a need for it before." Chloe almost continued, but visibly changed her mind "Do you mind if we perhaps talk tomorrow evening Sarah? I'd like to work a bit longer tonight"

"Yea, yea of course Chlo, is everything okay?" Sarah placing a hand on her arm

Chloe looked down

"I'm not sure yet"

Sarah pulled her in for a hug

Chloe and Sarah had always had almost what felt like a pen pal friendship, Elijah utilizing Chloe to communicate with Sarah. However, after being shot Sarah had spent her recovery here, then her wellness tests, and her and Chloe had grown very close. Elijah often to wrapped in what seemed like 800 research projects he was working on. Chloe, besides Pop, was the only living person to truly know everything about Sarah, and Chloe had always accepted her without hesitation.

"Let me know if you need anything Chlo, I want to help."

Released from the embrace and stepping back Chloe offered a small appreciative smile and nodded in response.

Sarah was tempted to push the issue, but Chloe was clearly shaken and ultimately she trusted her. _Whatever is going on here, she'll tell you. _Trying to lighten the mood Sarah decided to change the subject for the time being. _I'll have to ask her about CyberLife later._

"I do have some good news Chlo, It looks like Pop and I are going to stay.. and live here, I hope that's also okay with you.. this has been your home for a long time"

The first genuine smile since Elijah's passing appeared on Chloe's face.

"That makes me very happy indeed"

* * *

After saying goodnight to Chloe and Pop, Sarah went to what she supposed was now her room, and slipped into the baggy thin sweatpants and loose t shirt she wore as pajamas and tried to get some sleep. Though a pit in her stomach, something pulling at the edges of her mind, that was telling her something felt wrong, made it difficult to rest.

* * *

Her 5:00 am alarm woke her the next morning not feeling completely rested, she went to go for a run on the treadmill to try and refresh herself. Thinking of the indoor pool she knew her father had, she made a mental note to pack some swimsuits this weekend. She made sure to grab her mothers old iPhone before heading to the gym. The thing was drastically outdated, it was a miracle the thing still worked, even if it did have to spend most of its time plugged in. Looking at the old device in her hand she wasn't fully sure why her mother even kept it all this time. But her mother loved music, and so did Sarah, and listening to her music collection was a way she could still feel connected to her.

Picking her favorite running playlist, she hopped on a treadmill settled into a comfortable stride and ran.

Fully drenched in sweat 4 miles later Sarah returned to her room to shower and dress, the rest of the house was still quiet.

She wore her boot cut jeans, a white t-shirt under a more casual black blazer. Wrapping her reinforced belt through her belt loops, she holstered her service weapon and used the belt to secure it to the small of her back. Pulled her hair back into her typical ponytail, and braided it to be sure it wouldn't end up in her face at any point on her first day.

Walking downstairs she found Pop pouring her coffee into a thermos. She looked at him affectionately, he never stopped moving, never stopped trying to take care of her. He was starting to look old, but thank god he certainly didn't like to act it, Sarah didn't want to think about her life without him.

Noticing her presence he looked up and smiled at her "Ready for your big day?"

"As ready as I'm going to be" Sarah smiled back, then grabbed a banana and a protein bar, unsure of when or if she would have time to eat something more formal.

"well good luck, you're going to do great things"

"Thanks Pop, Love you"

"Love you too sweetheart"

Kissing him on the cheek and grabbing her thermos and snacks, she headed out towards the cab.

* * *

She arrived to an almost empty station at 7:45. Having drained her thermos before she even reached her car, she decided to locate Anderson's desk (confirming it was empty), and then went make herself some more coffee in the break-room towards the back of the precinct. It was a nice little space, two high top tables, coffee machine, tea and coffee to pick from, two mini fridges, and plenty of storage.

She heard the foot falls of someone else enter the break-room behind her, which was then followed by an unpleasant sound; the voice of an arrogant male.

"Well _hello_ there, haven't seen you before." He walked around her to lean an arm on the counter about two feet away from her. Sarah had to stop herself from rolling her eyes, she found it aggressive when men or anyone for that matter, decided they could be this close, without knowing her.

_An insecure man, acting cocky, how terribly original. _Is what Sarah wanted to say, but decided to bite her tongue. _You've been here two minutes, relax. _She settled on pouring her coffee, before she could finish filling her thermos and have a chance to respond, he apparently decided to continue.

"You must be the new meat in the Department"

_Jesus Christ if this is Connor I'm going back to Grand Rapids._

"I see you're a real Sherlock Holmes" She quipped placing her coffee on the counter before turning to face him. Her movements intentionally leisurely. _I am not starting my first day getting pushed around. _Before he could respond she cut him off "Are you Connor?"

By the look of disgust on his face she could tell this was a much greater insult to him than her sarcasm.

"Me? the plastic? fuck no. That freak isn't here yet. What do you want with it?"

She almost breathed an audible sigh of relief. Ahhh,_ Connor is an android, Fowler hadn't mentioned that, but then why should he?_ _And this guy in front of me is an android hater. He'd be thrilled to know my father is responsible for their creation._

She looked him up and down before she inquired,

"And your name?"

"Detective Reed at your service" He replied with a confident and smug grin "you can call me Gavin, and _your_ name?"

_God I hope I'm there the day someone slaps that off his face._

Before she could pick one of the thousand of nasty retorts she was running through her head, she was interrupted by another male voice, this one much more pleasant.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, are you Detective Ryan"

_Thank fucking god._

She turned to face the newcomer to find a very handsome man with a kind face and warm brown eyes.

"My name is Connor, Captain Fowler informed me you will be working with myself and Lieutenant Anderson"

"Yes, it's nice to meet you" She chimed as she stuck out her hand to shake his. Perhaps a bit too enthusiastic to have her attention diverted from Reed.

Gripping hers in a firm shake she notice his lips twitched upward just the slightest amount towards a smile. She noticed his LED glowing a vibrant blue near his temple. She wondered why he kept it, many other androids removed theirs, Chloe included.

"Shall I show you to our work space?"

"That would be great, thank you"

She followed Connor out of the break-room thermos in hand, not sparing Detective Asshole a second glance.

* * *

Author note: The necklace I'm having Sarah wear can be found on Pyrrah's website, if you google it, it should come right up if you're curious for a visual.

The reinforced belt is something my friends who are field agents for various law enforcement agencies wear. For those readers who may not know, it's essentially a stronger belt that will hold a holster and a service weapon securely, typically behind your back so you don't have to worry about it being loose in the field.

Finally Connor and Hank have entered into the story. Sorry this chapter was a bit on the long side, I have a couple of other moving pieces that I need to lay groundwork for as well. But the next Chapter will have a lot more Hank and Connor action.

This was a much longer chapter for me, I almost left her actually meeting Connor for the next chapter... but screw it.

**Crimson Dragon X:** Thank you so much for your review! I felt sorry for Chloe the whole time playing the game, I plan on giving her a pretty large role in this story, I'm excited to see her grow. I have a couple different ideas on direction to take her.


	5. Five

Connor began what turned out to be a complete tour of the precinct, by showing her where her desk would be, which was the closest of a pair of L shaped desks located behind Connor's. His and the lieutenants connected, facing each other. After that he walked her around her around the precinct, showing her the holding cells, where all evidence was kept, the interrogation room, location of the elevators etc.. Any nerves Sarah had about her first day dissipated as she listened to Connor inform her of the factual details of the precinct; the square footage of the cells, the security system in the evidence room, where the other officers could be found. His speaking relaxed her, his tone was friendly and gentle as he spoke. She may have only known him for a few minutes, but she could already tell she would like working with him. It did not escape Sarah's notice that most of the officers only greeted Connor with a slight nod, as they passed by, if they bothered greeting him at all. This surprised her in that while she knew that android equality wouldn't completely manifest in peace and harmony over night, Connor had worked with these people for some time now, and they still treated him this way. From what she could tell he was certainly amiable, if a bit stiff, she hadn't failed to notice he straightened his tie twice during their tour. Though his stiffness seemed to be due to him feeling unsure of himself. _It must be hard being deviant, must be unnerving to all of a sudden be responsible for yourself, trying to figure out who you are without you program deciding for you. _There had been times in Sarah's life where she used to think that it would be easier if someone made her choices for her, she imagined being thrust into independence was both fantastic and frightening.

A friendly voice removed her from her thoughts "Good morning Connor"

"Good morning officer Wilson, may I introduce Detective Ryan, she is a transfer from the Grand Rapids police department. It is her first day"

Officer Wilson offered her a kind smile and reached out to shake her hand.

"Very nice to meet you detective"

"Likewise" she replied with a warm smile of her own. She could immediately tell Officer Wilson was a genuine man, and he had a deep respect for Connor. _I wonder if he's progressive or if there is a story there._ She made a mental note to herself to find a time to ask Connor.

"Welcome to the precinct"

She offered a warm smile and nod in reply as Connor gestured she follow him back to his desk. As he sat at his computer he motioned for her to take the chair next to his desk. Glancing around before she took her seat, she stole a moment to peer at detective Anderson's desk, noting; a box of donuts, multiple personal items. Glancing at Connor's when she sat she observed it was completely devoid of decoration with the exception of a single photo, portraying him kneeling next to a large Saint Bernard.

As he sat facing her Connor managed to finally run a quick facial recognition program. She looked familiar to him for some reason, but his internal files confirmed he had not met her before. From her license he was able to confirm her name, eye color of blue, and height of 5'9", taller than the statistical average and median value of female human height, but shorter than his own 6'3". He was able to pull her police file, as well as her grandfathers. Her grandfather had a very impressive and decorated career here at the DPD. Sarah he saw, had graduated the police academy at the top of her class, with a focus in cyber security. He also was able to pull a license registering her hands as deadly weapons. While she had what would be considered a "feminine frame" she was not slight, he was able to tell she was exceptionally physically fit for a man or woman, implying impressive discipline. She had no disciplinary file as far as he could tell. Though he could see she spent a few years in undercover ops, with those files he found several injury reports. She had been stabbed multiple times during illicit drug sting gone bad, though nothing life threatening. Until he came upon an incident report where she had been shot off duty, attempting to stop a human, who was later confirmed to be high on red ice, from shooting an android, she had almost died. _She is a very.. unique human. _He wasn't entirely sure yet how to classify her, but she certainly impressed him. Putting herself between a gun and an android is not something he would have expected a human to do. He immediately admired her, she clearly had not had an easy career. He then came across a news paper obituary for her mother from about a year ago, a car accident, which listed Sarah as an only child. He felt..sad.. for her seeing that. She looked to him, her blue eyes meeting his brown ones, and offered a small polite smile, waiting for him to speak. _She's very pretty _he thought before he stopped himself. _Inappropriate._ He needed to get back on track.

"Do you have any questions for me, before we begin reviewing active case files?"

"Yes actually" she leaned forward a bit, not wanting to speak louder than necessary. She noticed his LED was a soft yellow. "I was wondering if you could tell me a bit about Lieutenant Anderson?"

"Lieutenant Anderson born September 6th, 1985. Height 6'2", weight approximately 209lbs. He is still the youngest officer to be promoted to the rank of Lieutenant after his work on the Red Ice Task Force." Connor almost added, but decided to leave out the fact he presently lived with Hank, while Fowler knew, the rest of the precinct didn't. Partners at work didn't live together. Hank and Connor intentionally arrived to work separately and at different times. Connor had no where to go, no credit score or savings with which to buy a home, plus he enjoyed living with Hank. For his part, Hank had seemed to grow more accustomed to Connor's presence.

His response was _not_ the answer Sarah was expecting, she sat back, at her pause Connor added.

"He enjoys Knights of the Black Death, jazz, Jimmy's bar, basketball... and he has a dog named sumo"

Sarah couldn't help but smile, his answer could not have been more literal. She had been hoping to learn what to expect from him as a mentor. However she enjoyed his response and chose not to clarify what she meant by her original question, so she decided to inquire.

"What kind of dog is sumo?"

This was clearly the right question since she noticed Connor's LED once more spun a vibrant blue.

"Sumo is a male Saint Bernard, approximately 170lbs." Connor's lips twitched ever so slightly in what Sarah was quickly realizing was his smile. Though he seemed to hesitate before adding "he's a good dog" almost as if unsure to express the obvious affection for the animal.

_That must be sumo in Connor's picture. Meaning Hank probably took that photo. _It was sweet she thought, they clearly were close partners. She couldn't help but feel more confident in this work environment already than Grand Rapids PD.

She began to reply "I've always liked dogs.-"

But her thought was interrupted by a man she knew to assume was Lieutenant Anderson flopping down in his desk chair with a groan. The first thing she noticed was his shirt, it was a very loud pattern. Certainly a stark contrast to Connor's simple black DPD jacket, perfectly pressed white button down, tie and suit pants.

He turned to her after first nodding at Connor.

"So you're detective Ryan"

"That's correct sir"

"Call me Hank" he took a breath in "well, as much as I _didn't_ want to babysit, at least you're not a fed" he held a hand out to her to shake, which she took.

"I'm looking forward to working with you sir-Hank"

"Has the kid filled you in on our active cases?" Moving his brows, to gesture to Connor. _He may sound gruff, but it's clear he has a deep affection for Connor. _She thought.

Before she could answer the Lieutenant, Connor spoke.

"I had not yet Lieutenant, I relayed the layout and functionality of the precinct to the new detective, we had only just concluded when you arrived"

Hank turned to her, "I can tell you the president telling all the kids to play nice in the sandbox, didn't work. Android assault and murder is higher than it's ever been. There are some very angry people, are making a large mess. Many of the androids stay with the Marcus in an old abandoned building, but ultimately a large population is homeless, so the assholes have pretty easy access to them."

"Jesus Christ" she muttered

Connor inserted "Emergency legislation was recently passed that did change criminal law, to make these offenses illegal, and could be subjected to litigation."

Connor looked from her to Hank, his LED spun yellow.

"Lieutenant I'm receiving a report a report of an assaulted android, she's been taken to CyberLife to see if they can administer repairs. It is unclear if they'll be able to revive her at this time. Her body was found in a residential area, not far from her last know address. I transmitted the location to your gps."

Hank stood with a groan and grabbed his keys from his desk.

"Let's go kids"

* * *

Sarah climbed into the passenger seat of Hank's car, despite her trying to insist to Connor that he should take the front. It was over so fast she wasn't positive it really happened, but she was sure the android winked at her.

Hanks music blared as he started up his car, which from what Sarah could tell was quite an old model. He seemed to grin smugly at Sarah as the heavy music pounded in her ear drums, like some sort of musical hazing.

"I hope you don't mind Knights of the Black Death" smug with mock innocence.

"They're okay" she stated before returning his smug look with a cocky grin of her own "Though I prefer the Devil Wears Prada if the music is going to be heavy" _Thank you mom and your iPod with the most random music taste to ever exist. Seriously everything from heavy metal to a litany of boy bands._

Hank gave a slight grin with a slight nod of approval.

Sarah looked to Connor in the back who seemed completely oblivious to the loud music, moving a coin between his knuckles before flipping it to his other hand, catching it between two finger with ease.

* * *

When they arrived on scene with Sarah's hearing somehow still intact, Connor exited Hank's car on the same side as her.

"Do you like that music Connor?"

_I cannot picture Mr. I straighten my tie every two seconds, rocking out to heavy metal on his own time._ She thought with a slight smile.

"I don't listen to music per se, but I'd like to" Hank had certainly introduced him to a lot of heavy metal and jazz, though Connor didn't think that he liked it. He looked at her thoughtfully. His brown eyes holding her blue ones. _He seems so innocent_.

"How do you know what type of music you like?"

"Well..." she started, surprised by his question "I suppose music is more about how it makes you feel, rather than the actual sounds. Like, I enjoy listening to certain music that reminds me of my mom, or music that helps me relax or motivates me to workout etc."

Connor nodded, considering her words.

"Hey, when you two are done chit chatting let me know so we can start working" Hank barked out. He continued to mutter as Sarah and Connor approached, something to the nature of; "First I can't keep him in the car, now I can't get him away from it."

Connor lead the way walking towards the house. It was definitely a lower income neighborhood in Detroit. The house they approached was in shambles; the paint peeling off the shingles, lawn not mowed in weeks, discarded beer cans on the porch. The introduction of androids negatively impacted the wealth distribution in the city, families who had been already struggling became almost desolate."My records indicate that the android was previously purchased by a James Rivers. Aged 45 male, 5'9" hazel eyes, blonde hair, this is his only residence. James has does have an arrest record, consisting of possession of red ice and aggravated assault."

"How the hell did he afford an android if he was living here?" Sarah asked

"Records indicate he was under suspicion of distribution of illegal drugs, though no formal arrest was made."

Sarah shrugged "I guess he must have been"

"Fan-fucking-tastic" Hank muttered as they reached the door. Hank's hatred for red ice apparent.

Connor reached up to knock on the door "James Rivers, DPD open up." Sarah was surprised how easily and naturally he transitioned to sounding so authoritative, he seemed so soft spoken until now.

When there was no response Connor pounded his fist on the door "DPD open up, now"

They could hear movement coming from inside the house Hank put a hand on his service weapon, Sarah followed suit. Before Connor could knock again the door opened. They were greeted with the visually and olfactory assaulting James Rivers, in a white tank top with yellowing sweat stains, and gym shorts stained with what Sarah was hoping was food. It was clear he had not shaven, and most likely not showered in several days. Despite his complete neglect for hygiene, he appeared decently fit, Sarah made a mental note to herself in case this came down to a physical altercation.

"What the hell do you want"

"Mr. Rivers, my name is Connor, this is Lieutenant Anderson and Detective Ryan. We are here to ask you about an android that you had previously purchased, a BL100 unit, records indicate she had been called Angela."

Mr. Rivers had the grace to look annoyed.

"What about it?"

_oh great now he's picking food from his teeth. lovely.. _

"_She_ was found damaged, and brought to a CyberLife facility to see if they could fix her" Hank snapped, not amused with the suspect.

Rivers rolled his eyes.

"Like I would fucking know. Damn thing took off, left me with fucking nothing" he crossed his arms across his chest, offended that she didn't want to stay in this palace "Didn't care how much money I fucking spent, just poof. gone."

Connor replied, perhaps sensing Hank's growing annoyance with the suspect.

"Mr. Rivers...Can you think of anyone who Angela may have gone to, or anyone who may have wanted to har-"

Sarah could tell from the tension that neither of her partners were buying his claims of ignorance of the androids disappearance.

Rivers raised his hand now angrily pointing his finger in an attempt to emphasize his words. His pungency wasn't the only thing that meant business today.

"Look man, I said ' .know."

"Is that red ice on your hand" The disgust in Hank's tone clear.

At this decided James Rivers decided to run.

He attempted to slam the door in their faces, but Connor was quicker, his arm stopping it from shutting all the way. But James had taken off fast, red ice must have had his heart pumping, he managed to pull down a bookshelf to block part of the hallway and take off towards the back door. Connor took off directly after Rivers, agilely sliding under the book case and sprinting after him.

Hank yelled to Sarah to go around back while he pursued Connor, to try and cut Rivers off. Sprinting around the house she saw Connor about 10 yards ahead of her and about 5 yards behind Rivers. Sarah's heart was pumping, her feet pounding, but she loved the rush, she always had felt made for this. Connor was running with complete ease and was gaining on Rivers, he was going to get there first. She was glad she had checked a map before arrival, Rivers was entering an area of grid shaped blocks, with alleys between the buildings. There was a construction site ahead, that they passed on the drive over. Sarah realized he was going to have to eventually take a right turn. She could try to cut him off, it was a bit of a risk, but if she ran fast enough it could work. She took an early right down a side street, running down two blocks and then taking next left through an alley and sprinted as fast as she could.

Rivers couldn't run much longer, Connor was closing in, and the android knew it. The red ice that fueled Rivers sprint pace, was probably now giving him heart palpitations.

As Sarah turned down the alley she could hear footsteps pounding down the alley she was approaching, she knew it was going to be close, she was closing in. Pushing herself to pick up the pace even more, she didn't, no _couldn't _be late. Not on her first day.

Connor was sprinting as fast as he could towards Rivers, transmitting his GPS location to Hank, he'd have Rivers apprehended in approximately 27 seconds. All of a sudden a black blazered blur flew out from a cross alley, colliding with Rivers and tackling him to the ground. Forcing Connor to come to a quick halt.

To his amazement Sarah had pushed Rivers to the ground one knee pressed between his shoulder blades, expertly cuffed him and was pulling him to stand up. Her dark ponytail was askew, her clothes were now covered in filth from a combination of the alley and Rivers, but Connor just stood there and stared at her amazed. _She's beautiful..._ He could feel his thirium pump and regulator continue their accelerated pace despite having stopped running. _I need to run diagnostics. I must be overheating due to some malfunction. _Maybe he should ask Hank about these thoughts and symptoms he was experiencing, Hank was often explaining emotions to him lately. Hank had pointed out to him several times that Connor was making emotional decisions prior to full deviation from his programming. Of course at the time, and even now despite Hank's reassurances, Connor struggled to not feel guilty for having emotional reactions. Was what he was feeling right now even a emotional reaction? Or was it a software malfunction? Connor couldn't even be entirely certain.

"We should call a bus for this guy"

"What?" Connor responded, snapping out of his thoughts.

Her blue eyes still slightly wild from the chase met his brown ones..

"Connor, he's one hundred percent going to need an ambulance just to be safe."

As if on cue Rivers began clutching at his chest.

Connor's LED spun yellow as he called it in.

* * *

Rivers was safely on his way to the hospital, he wouldn't be considered fit for questioning for at least 24 hours. The trio returned to the station to begin filling out all the documentation that would need to completed. Mr. River's residence also had to be processed and cleared by the CSI unit prior to them re-entering and looking around, hopefully they'd be able to take a look around tomorrow morning.

The car ride back had seemed much quicker than the one this morning. He may not have said it outright, but Hank did seem impressed with her and Connor's team work and apprehension of Mr. Rivers. Though he did tease Connor a bit about her getting there first. Connor for his part seemed lost in thought in the backseat, resuming his coin tricks.

Upon returning to the station Hank motioned for her to take the seat next to their desk prior to returning to hers.

"We'll all have to report our own accounts of what happened, which will be a pain in the ass, but will free us up to check the house tomorrow. I'm going to need coffee for this.." Hank stood with another groan then looked at her "The kid and I are going to grab a drink at Jimmy's after work, if you'd like to join" Connor's eyes looked to Hank as if this was news to him.

"I'd like that sir, thank you"

"Just call me Hank kid" he corrected again, before walking to the break room.

Before returning to her desk to start her own pile of paperwork, she would have to run out to her car to her spare change of clothes, her outfit now was completely filthy. She glanced at Connor who was once again moving the coin around his hand with deft fingers.

"Those coin tricks are pretty impressive"

He seemed to smile slightly at the compliment

"The coin serves as an aid to calibrate my systems and internal processes, to ensure I'm functioning properly"

"Hmm" she replied, before heading out to her car.

* * *

It was the end of the day by the time they finished their paperwork, well for her and Hank to finish their paperwork. Connor apparently was able to shut his eyes for all of two seconds, and complete his reports. He had offered to help Sarah offset some of her workload, but she politely declined. While she appreciated the offer she didn't want to take advantage, nor seem like she wasn't capable of completing her own work.

As she packed up her things, Hank stood with another groan.

"I'd say we earned our reward for the day." looking to Sarah "you riding with us?"

"No no, I'll drive myself thank you. It's a week night. I'm old. One drink and I'm going home and going to bed" she replied with a laugh. She also needed to be home at a decent hour to make time for Chlo if she wanted to talk.

"Yea. _you're_ old" Hank huffed rolling his eyes but amused "see you there kid."

xxxxxxxx

**Author note**: Hank's personal details came from the Detroit Become Human page on Fandom, as well as the reason Connor performs the coin tricks. If anyone isn't familiar and interested I can try posting the link or send it in a PM.

Connor's height wasn't on there, I decided to make him 6'3" because that's my fiancé's height, so why not.

Wilson is the officer who was bleeding out on the rooftop during Connor's first mission with Daniel. So he likes Connor because Connor saved his life :). I'm modeling this story after a green Connor.

As always, thanks for taking time out of your day to read my story. I hope you like it :)

**I-need-halp**: thank you so much for your review! I'm so glad you like the story so far!


End file.
